Takao's been drinking
by rumovercoke
Summary: Midorima has to pick up Takao from a bar after a drunken night out with some friends. Purely an excuse for smut.


**a/n: I've been working on this for many days. I went through it a bunch of times and have poured my blood, sweat, and tears into it. Well, that's a little much, but you get what I mean, I worked quite hard to make this a good read. I hope you enjoy! Please review. :]**

* * *

Midorima was just finishing drying his hair after a shower when his phone went off. It was late at night, exactly 3 in the morning, and he frowned at the name that popped up on the screen: Takao. The only reason he would be calling him right now is if he was so drunk he needed to be picked up. There was a small chance it wasn't even him calling—sometimes one of his drinking buddies would have to sneak his phone away from him to call Midorima because he would insist he didn't need to go home yet. Either way, a call _this_ late meant he was going to be incoherently drunk.

Shintarou picked up and sighed.

"What is it?"

Between the sounds of other people talking and the general open noise that often accompanies standing next to the street, Takao's end was unbelievably loud.

"I'm so sorry—did I wake you?"

Midorima considered saying yes so Takao would be cemented firmly in a sense of guilt when they undoubtedly saw each other in the next twenty minutes or so, but he wasn't the lying type.

"Wasn't able to sleep and I just got out of the shower." He was already pulling on a pair of pants. "What is it?"

Takao let out a long, drawn out sigh. "The guy who was supposed to be my ride got _super _drunk and I just put him in a taxi. I'm sorry, this whole night's been a bust—can you come get me please?"

"You sound sober," Midorima said, as he buttoned up the nearest shirt he could find.

"Yeah, well, worrying about someone getting alcohol poisoning does that to you."

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah. Please, Shin-chan?"

_He sounds _very_ sober._

"Yeah, yeah." Shintarou was already in the doorway, putting on a coat. He decided to keep his attitude to himself, since for the first time it sounded like things had been out of Takao's control. And god, he certainly sounded exhausted. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ah, no. We're not at Buddha—we went to like four different bars tonight."

Midorima sighed. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

* * *

Thirty minutes. The place Takao had ended his night at had been a thirty minute drive from home. When his GPS had stated the estimated time it would take, Midorima had been furious. The good amount of time with just him and the empty road ahead allowed him to cool down but once he finally saw his boyfriend approach the car, he became irritated all over again.

"Thirty fucking minutes," he mumbled to himself.

He'd thought long and hard about the lashing he was going to dole out on Takao on the ride back: going so far out, over-drinking, not making good on his promise to get home safe, making him drive out at 3 am. The look on Takao's face when he finally opened the door and sat down, though, quickly made him change his mind.

"Let's fucking go," he nearly growled before closing the door a little too hard.

"You—" _Hmph._ "Seat belt."

Takao obliged and then sighed before turning to face the driver's seat.

"Shin-chan. I am. So. So sorry."

Starting the car up again, Midorima huffed before saying, "I seriously can't believe you."

Takao winced and leaned back in his seat.  
"I know," he said quietly.

They drove together in a silence made heavy by Takao's obvious guilt and Midorima's obvious aggravation for almost ten full minutes. Finally, feeling calm again and not enjoying Takao's stressed out state, Midorima cut him some slack.

"What happened anyway?"

"Ugh." Takao rolled his eyes, gratefully taking his cue to move on. "Kenji, who was _supposed_ to be the designated driver, showed up at the bar late and already drunk—his girlfriend dumped him earlier today, I _think—_and the rest had already been drinking. Since there was nothing we could, we decided to all take cabs home."

"Why didn't you do that then?"

"Because this guy is an idiot!" Takao yelled, his nose scrunching. "He was totally wasted by the time we got to the third place so I tried cutting him off but he just started paying _other people_ to buy _him_ drinks when I wasn't paying attention, the sneaky bastard." Takao closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then when the bartender noticed what he was doing and told him to quit it, Kenji started yelling at him and the two of us got kicked out."

"I thought there were five of you tonight."

"There were _six _of us but I was the only one actually trying to keep an eye on him."

_I guess he isn't as reserved as I thought. It finally makes sense how he's Takao's friend._

"Anyway, I was outside with him and he started complaining about feeling sick so I had to drag him over to a trash can and he _missed the fucking can_ and accidentally puked _all over_ this random girl's shoes."

Midorima found it completely disgusting but also had to try to hold back an amused smile. It was all terrible, of course, but... come on, it was a little funny. Takao continued telling the story at a rapid speed.

"Then she threatened to get her boyfriend involved so I had to apologize to her while trying to get him to aim for the trash. And when he was finally done, he started slumping everywhere! It looked like he was sleeping and I thought he'd passed out but luckily he was conscious enough to at least walk over to a taxi."

Takao suddenly stopped talking and took a deep breath. He looked to Midorima who instantly reached to his side and presented him with a bottle of water.

"You're the best..." Takao took the water from him and drank, almost emptying it without taking a breath.

"I still don't get why you didn't just get a cab home, Takao."

Takao sighed quietly.  
"The driver didn't wanna take him alone... so I paid him extra." He cringed. "A lot extra."

Midorima sighed and Takao knew he was disappointed and frustrated. He looked down into his lap, recapping his water.

"Sorry, Shin-chan. Seriously."

_Don't look like that, you'll make it impossible to stay angry._  
Despite himself, he calmly said, "It wasn't really your fault, right?"

Takao looked over at him, surprised he wasn't being scolded. Midorima resisted the urge to look back at him and adjusted his glasses.

"You spent most of the night taking care of a drunk person so... it's not as if you were being irresponsible." He knew there was no point in mentioning how he found going out drinking to be an irresponsible activity in general.

Takao was quiet, just staring at his boyfriend in awe. He wanted to say something but the alcohol made it a little hard for him to choose one of the many things he was thinking at that moment. It took some effort but he somehow managed to say:

"Incredible."

"Hm?"

Takao smiled, mostly to himself, and closed his eyes before leaning his body against the window.  
"Shin-chan is incredible..." he mumbled into the door, fogging up the glass.

"I know that."

"Ha ha ha..." Takao giggled at how cute his playful arrogance was. He opened his eyes and stared at the window, trying to get a firm look at his own faint reflection. He managed to catch it and smiled even more.

"Love you..."

"Don't fall asleep yet."

"I'm notttt."

He was.

* * *

Midorima shut the car off. How the hell was he going to do this...

"Takao, wake up." He shook the smaller man's arm.

Their parking spot wasn't far at all from their apartment building, one could almost argue they were parked right outside, but if he had to drag and carry him all the way home, this night would officially be ruined.

"Hm... we're home?"

"Yes, now get up." Midorima said as he stepped out of the driver's seat. Takao stumbled out of the passenger's side door a few seconds later. "You can walk, right?"

Takao shook his head, sleepily. Even though he was steadily standing on two feet.

Midorima sighed.  
"You can't walk?"

"I can walk," he mumbled. Then he held his arms out and smiled like a kid. "But I want you to carry me."

He sighed again, nearing the breaking point of his patience.  
"So you are drunk, after all,"

"Yessss."

Takao didn't like being carried by Midorima, usually—the few times it had happened, he'd complained that it made him feel tiny. So it was only when he was considerably drunk that he would actively ask for a piggy back ride. Midorima pushed up his glasses, turned around, and lowered himself at the knee a bit.

"Ah, but don't—!"

"Yayyy!" Takao pounced onto his broad shoulders, nearly toppling the giant over with the sudden weight.

"—jump, you _idiot!_" Shintarou hissed, nearly forgetting to keep his voice down. Instead of saying anything in response, Takao simply rubbed his face against Midorima's neck, smiling and humming. Midorima let out an exasperated breath as he began walking. "Stop fidgeting so much."

"Mm... fidgeting like how..." Takao mumbled into his neck. He took a deep breath in. "Shin-chan smells good..."

"I just took a shower." _Didn't I already mention that?_

"Hm..." Takao let out a moan from deep in his throat, then kissed his neck.

"Hey—Takao, stop that!"

The kisses persisted.

"Stop what?" Midorima felt his lips curl into a smile against his skin. Takao's hands unbuttoned and wormed their way into the front of Midorima's shirt.

Shintarou gritted his teeth and one of his eyebrows raised in annoyance.  
"Takao..."

"I love you..."

The piggyback ride consisted of this: Midorima trying his hardest to ignore Takao kissing and licking at his neck and groping at his chest, all the while tiny 'I love you's spilling out of his mouth. The kisses had been playful at first, sure, but by the time they'd reached their apartment door, Takao's breathing had gotten hotter and the kisses had become softer and decidedly sensual in nature. The declarations of love were more than just statements now, more like tiny bits of pleading. Not to even mention the faint bulge Midorima felt against his back.

Takao slipped his shoes off, letting them fall to the ground, before Midorima was able to open the door, drunk and caught up in being wrapped around his lover. Midorima sighed as he opened the door and kicked the shoes into the doorway before finally pulling his own off.

"Now get _off!_" Midorima abruptly shrugged Takao off of his back and onto the living room couch.

"Ah—! Hey!" Takao scrambled to pull himself off of the couch, his balance suddenly totally off. He saw Midorima's back disappear into the bedroom and quickly followed after him.

Takao chased Midorima into the bedroom, then pushed him down onto the bed. His eyes narrowed.  
"You're fucking me. Right. Now."

Midorima opened his mouth, likely to protest, but Takao took another step toward him.

"And I don't care how mad you are at me or how much I've had to drink." He lifted his eyebrows to note his seriousness. "Now."

"You..." Midorima blushed a tiny bit and pushed up his glasses. "Are you even really drunk..."

Takao got on his knees and quickly began to undo Midorima's belt; and Midorima didn't try to stop him. At this point he knew better.

If Takao wanted to have sex, they would have sex. It was an unspoken but undeniable part of their dynamic.

"I love it when you behave, Shin-chan..." Takao teased with a smile, already holding his member. He caressed it almost as if it were a hand instead, holding it close to his cheek and smiling warmly. It never ceased to amaze him how thick and intimidating his boyfriend was.

Midorima's cock was unmistakably hard now.

"You excited?" Takao asked, voice low.

"I'm not going to answer that," he answered, face a little flushed.

"Hm..." Takao smiled and brought his lips closer to his dick, almost speaking into it like a microphone. "Is that 'cause the answer is obvious?" He gave the shaft a tentative lick.

"Takao—mn..."  
Midorima was cut short by the feeling of wet heat engulfing him. He threw his head back for a second before forcing himself to look down again. Takao's eyes were closed, making him look like he was concentrating—and already his lips met the base of his cock. Then he pulled back and quickly brought himself back down on him, relentlessly abusing his own throat.

"...Amazing."

Midorima knew he could never say it but he _loved_ Takao's drunken blow jobs. He wasn't as concerned with teasing or making him last long and his tongue movements were sloppier, wetter. He also lacked any sense of embarrassment whatsoever and had this incredibly hot habit of—ah, he was doing it now.

Takao pulled Midorima's now fully erect penis out of his mouth, totally covered in saliva, with a loud breath. Closing his eyes as he panted with his mouth still open, he held it against his face, right at the corner of his lips. He was taking a break to breathe but his breaths were hot and exaggerated, his whole chest rising with each inhalation. There was now a terrible mess of precum and his own spit glistening on his face. Once he'd taken in enough air, Takao's eyes opened, slowly, and locked with Shintarou's as he inserted him back into his mouth, sticky strands lifting off of his cheek and going back into his mouth.

_God damn, every time..._

It wasn't long before Midorima felt a familiar surge flow through his lower body. He thought to warn Takao but was so lost in the unrelenting, sloppy wetness of his efforts, that he simply couldn't focus enough to do it. It turned out not to be necessary—having been with him for years, Takao was well acquainted with Midorima's body language and knew by the way his body seized and how rock hard his dick was, what was about to happen. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

Midorima's hips shook and he grunted, his hot release hitting the back of Takao's throat, causing a whimper and a sigh from the receiving partner. Takao's brow knitted as he swallowed and he stroked Midorima's thighs. He drank him in, draining him and relishing at the familiar taste and texture.

"Nn..." Midorima's face went red. He'd come already, he was done for now, but Takao wouldn't let go of him. The back of his mouth continued to pull at what little he had left in him and the feeling was far too intense. He yanked Takao off of him by the hair, still not able to string together words.

"Hah—!"  
Takao loudly gasped for air as he was forced to let go. Midorima stared at him hotly as a gob of semen dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He hurried to catch it with one of his fingers and pushed it back in, effectively feeding Takao more of his cum. Takao's eyes drooped and he didn't hesitate to suck at the finger.

"You'll really be the death of me," Midorima muttered, to no one in particular, feeling the rush of a second erection already. Takao looked down and, upon noticing his boyfriend's state, smiled one of his devilish grins.

"I haven't even taken my clothes off yet, Shin-chan..." he teased, standing.

"Shut up." He grabbed his ass firmly and pulled Takao to him. "Take them off. Now."

Takao giggled, finding his urgency amusing after the sour mood he'd been in not too long ago.

"I love you, nanodayo."

"Strip." The look in his Shin-chan's eyes was no joke, but the drunken state he was in left him unable to feel rushed.

"A sexy strip?" he asked, gingerly pulling up at the bottom of his shirt. "Or a straightforward one..?"

"Takao..." he growled.

He laughed and pulled his shirt over his head with some difficulty, having the hardest time telling the difference between the arm holes and the neck hole.

_God, how much did I drink again... I wonder why he's not helping me?  
_Thinking maybe he was mad after all, Takao finally managed to pull the shirt completely off and roughly threw it to the floor. Now that he could see, though, he knew why he'd been forced to struggle his way out of his shirt._  
_

Midorima had his gaze firmly on Takao's naked torso and his left hand jerking off.

_Oh._

The sight stunned Takao. His sober self probably would have blushed like crazy, suddenly feeling way too shy to do anything but look off to the side. Instead, his eyes embraced the rare, dirty spectacle in front of him.

_I'd better remember this later_, he thought, knowing that even if he forgot he'd somehow still feel regret in the morning for doing so. He pulled off his belt, then his pants. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't fall on his ass while pulling his socks off.

"Where's the lube?" Takao asked, now only in his boxer briefs.

"Where it always is," Midorima answered, impatiently. Still jacking off, he brazenly checked out the shapely ass in his boyfriend's underwear as he walked over to their nightstand. He couldn't stop himself from thinking up the dirty things he'd do to that—

"Um... where is it 'always' again?"

Ignoring the the terrible sentence structure, Midorima said, "I'll just get it—"

"_No!_" Takao held out an arm. "I remember, I remember!"

_He does not._

Whether or not he did, though, Midorima realized that he actually needed to calm down a bit or he'd pop as soon as he started up again. He stopped moving his arm and opted to use the time it took for Takao to find their lube as a cooling off period—he was still erect when he finally came back to him with a face of triumph, but luckily no longer on the very edge of coming.

"About time. Just how drunk are you?"

"Hm?" Takao uncapped the small bottle and casually squirted some of the gel into his hand. "Um, I did two shots at Buddha. I don't know what those were." He closed the cap and tossed the bottle on the bed next to Midorima. "Then it was vodka all night. Two things of vodka at Town."

He spread the lubricant on two of his fingers and reached his hand into the back of his underwear.

"Mm... uh... three, I think, at the third place..." He lowered his head, straight hair falling forward. "Ah..."

Midorima's eyes widened a little. "Are you..."  
Actually, there was no point in asking. It was clear from the way his arm moved and the growing definition of the outline in his underwear what he was doing to himself.

Midorima swallowed. Hard.

_Wow, he _is_ drunk. He would never let me see something like this sober._

"And then... all the stupid stuff happened and I.. ah... had... nn.." His sentence trailed off and Midorima could swear—no, there definitely was a faint wet patch forming in the fabric of his underwear.

_Never._

"Ok, that's enough," the taller boy said, nearly at his breaking point. "Come here."

Takao took a few awkward steps forward, fingers still inside himself and face indescribable. Somewhere between confused, horny, and desperate.

"I think I put too much lube for just two fingers." He laughed lightly. "It feels weird."

"...Let me see."

Takao used his free hand to pull the waistband of his underwear down at the front. As he pulled it away, revealing his erection, a clear, viscous strand pulled away with the cloth. Takao chuckled at it.

"Wow, look how wet..."

Midorima, no longer able (or willing), to deal with his slow pace of doing things, pulled the rest of his briefs to his ankles, allowing Takao to step out of them. He then grabbed Takao by the waist and turned him around, instantly even harder at the simple sight of two fingers buried between his butt cheeks. There was so much he wanted to do—things that could span hours—and he even contemplated fetching the new toy they'd bought last week and had yet to use.

But Shintarou knew better.

If Takao was drunk enough to finger himself in front of him like this, this was already a fight against time before he fell asleep. He bit his lip and pushed his kinks to the side.

Using his right hand to pull a cheek to the side, Midorima extended his left middle finger, and inserted it under Takao's.

"Aa—!" he cried out, lowering his head and heaving his shoulders forward. To someone who didn't know better, his posture might indicate pain but Midorima knew that it only meant he was hungry for me.

He thrust his finger out then in, twisting it around as well, observing the small shakes in Takao's body and letting his ears soak up the sounds his voice was making.

At some point, the smaller man hit a personal breaking point and pulled his own fingers out. He then grabbed Midorima's wrist and pulled him out, as well.

"I'm good," he pleaded softly as he turned around, eyes wet. "I'm gonna... I need you now, Shintarou."

Before Midorima could even register the name he'd used, Takao leaned in and kissed him, deep. He leaned back onto the bed as Takao straddled him and they continued kissing, both of their tongues tangling around each other's mouths, but Takao's far more aggressive. Like he was thirsty. Midorima reached for his cock to position himself but Takao pushed his arm back onto the mattress. Perhaps with a little less grace than he'd have liked, Takao held his boyfriend at his entrance.

He smiled as he lowered himself slowly but steadily onto his cock and looked Midorima dead in the eyes. His smile began to fade, though, the further he slid onto him. He let out a short moan with every inch, each one breathier than the last. By the time he'd swallowed him up entirely, Takao's thighs were quivering and his entire body was flushed. His dick twitched a little as he adjusted himself to a better sitting position and his insides squeezed down.

"Ha..." The breaths that Midorima let out were unsteady and slightly hoarse. "Are you alright?"

Takao panted and began to move himself up and down, clearly indicating he was fine. He smiled a dirty smile again, still not breaking eye contact.

"Ah... you split me wide open, Shin-chan."

Takao's dick wept, dripping precum onto Midorima's abdomen as he grinded on him. Takao pushed Midorima's bangs back, moving them from where they'd begun sticking to his forehead with his sweat. Still keeping up his steady grinding rhythm, he pulled his glasses off. Midorima took them from him and folded them before placing them off to the far side.

"You're seriously... so beautiful, mm... Shin-chan." He reached his hands out to caress his face. "And... with every day..." Takao kissed him, mumbling the rest of his sentiment into his lover's lips.

Midorima kissed back fervently, opening Takao's mouth with his own and licking his teeth, wanting to say

'You, too.'  
'You're the beautiful one.'  
'I'm lucky to have you.'  
'You're the love of my life.'

but the slick, tightness of Takao's sweetest spot left him speechless and all he could do was grip Takao's hips like his life depended on it and give him a look, hoping that maybe, _somehow,_ his feelings would get across.

Takao looked at him and smiled.

Each time he did that, it was like he was telling him he knew.

_He does know, right?  
How much I love him?  
Fuck, his ass is tight._

Shintarou gritted his teeth and broke their eye contact to stare at the gap that would open and close between his pelvis and Takao's ass—how he entered Takao's hole without resistance, the loud, pornographic _smack _that would sound each time their skin met, and how Takao was so turned on that he had created a small pool of pre-ejaculate on his stomach. Midorima scooped some of it up with two of his fingers and held them to Takao's mouth, who, once again, licked and sucked on his fingers without hesitation.

Takao smiled and bit one of his fingers lightly.  
"Shin-chan's such a pervert. _Ahh!_"

Midorima, now on his home stretch, grasped Takao's hips firmly and began to thrust into him like a piston.

"_Ah! Fuck! Shin-chan!_"

It took a moment for Takao to steady himself so his body wasn't simply jerking around like rag doll. He arched his back and the thrusts came in even faster.

"_AaAaAa...!_"

Each cry he let out was separated into syllables by his rapid jumping up and down. His voice lifted, unabashed, in volume and he couldn't bring himself to care. Even if he could, the raw, hot fullness of being penetrated so deeply tore all self control away from him. He was totally wrapped up in the near suffocating heat of the room, the faint smell of their sweat mixing, the sound of their skin slapping, the taste of Shin-chan's and his own cum in his mouth...

"Nn... Takao.." Midorima's husky voice uttered.

"Shin-chan! T-touch me—_ah!_" he begged, crying out when he obliged. "Ah! You're so deep!"

Takao wanted to close his eyes but needed to keep looking at Midorima. The obvious effort on his face and those intense green eyes framed by perfect eyelashes were the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Are you gonna come?" he asked, through heavy pants.

"Hah... don't say that, you're gonna make me—"

"Hm? _Ahn!_" Takao bit at the back of his hand, barely able to endure the powerful thrusts pounding into him.

_How is he still going at this pace!?_

_"_Are you coming? Ah! Tell me, Shin-cha-_aa! _Are you gonna fill me up? _Hah!_ _How much, Shin-chan?_ How much—_hah—_cum are you gonna give me—!"

Takao's own climax almost snuck up on him and his eyes shut as his entire body seized up, stiffening before settling into small, concentrated shakes. Shintarou's thrusting slowed down as he approached his own orgasm but he continued to massage Takao into release. A nearly soundless, guttural utterance spilled from Takao's lips. He scratched at Midorima, leaving faint red lines on his hips, and grinded farther onto his cock as he came. The semen that hit Midorima's abs was hot; Takao's voice caught and his Adam's apple bobbed—the pleasure almost looked excruciating. And finally, the unbearable tightness and the small spasms inside Takao's ass drew forth Midorima's climax, as well.

"Ah—! _Hah...!_"

He cried out and his hips bucked, pumping a huge load as deep into Takao as possible.

"Haa..."

Midorima let out an enormous breath, almost as if he'd forgotten to breathe the whole time. His face was entirely flushed and both of them were literally dripping with sweat.

"Fuck..." Takao slurred, combing his hair back with his fingers and breathing heavily. "I'm spent." His sloppy speech came mostly from the post-orgasm haze than any alcohol.

Midorima knew sleep wasn't far off for him. The same could easily apply to himself, though, as well—he'd completely exhausted himself and it was—he glanced at the clock—5:30 am.

_Thank god I'm off today._

He let out a concentrated breath, trying to steady his heart rate. Takao looked really, _really _sleepy.

_Ah—but before he falls asleep I have to—_

"Takao."

"Hm...?" he asked faintly, his posture already slouching forward.

_He's not listening._

"Takao." Midorima lifted himself up so that he was able to better support Takao now slightly limp body.

This time he mumbled "hm" and fell against Midorima's chest.

"...Kazunari."

Takao lifted his head up, still sleepy-looking, but eyes meeting his and listening.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Midorima pushed a stray hair back for him. "I really do."

Takao smiled and laughed lightly, then lay his head back on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

When Midorima woke up, the first thing he did was look at the clock.  
1:22 pm.

_I guess that's to be_ _expected_, he thought, remembering what had happened last night—no, that morning.

The next thing he did was reach an arm behind him and feel at his side. He felt nothing but tangled bed sheets. Bed sheets he'd have to strip and replace in a few hours. He made a note of that as he remembered the mess pulling out of Takao had left—

No, no.  
Now really wasn't the time to get turned on.  
Where was Takao?

As he searched for and put on his glasses, he noticed the sound of the sink running. So he was in the bathroom.

Midorima stood up, just wearing pajama bottoms as he'd been too tired to bother with a shirt before going to sleep, especially after also putting sleeping clothes on the idiot. He yawned as he walked over to the bathroom, then opened the door.

The sink was on but there was no one standing at it.  
Instead, there was a guy sitting on the floor, tragically wrapped around the toilet with his head resting on the bowl, eyes closed.

Midorima poked him with his foot.

"Mmmm..." Takao groaned and turned his face away.

Midorima let out a sigh of relief. "So you're ok then."

"I'm dead. I'm dying." Takao pulled the toilet lid and seat down and let them sit over his head. "Just let me die," he mumbled, voice echoing faintly.

Midorima cracked a smile and almost laughed—_almost._ As funny as he looked right now it was obvious he was sick.

"I'll get you some medicine."

"_No!_"

Takao weakly raised an arm towards his direction and waved it about, looking for him. Midorima squatted down and caught his hand. Takao squeezed it. Midorima held it firmly back.

"Just stay here," he said into the toilet. "Please."

"But if I just get you some—"

Takao yanked his hand away and grabbed at the sides of the toilet. His body violently lurched forward and he made horrible noises, but nothing hit the water. His posture slumped and he made a small sobbing sound. Midorima sighed and lifted the toilet seat and lid.

"Look at me."

"Don't wanna..."

"Takao."

"Hm..." he moaned. He turned his face back over to him. His eyes were worn out and he'd lost some of the color in his face.

Midorima shifted up closer to him and rubbed his back.  
"I'm here."

There was a sniffle.

"_Shin-chan..._"

"Oh what—why are you crying!?"

"I'm not crying!"

"You are!"

Takao nuzzled his face against the bowl.  
"I can't help it, I get emotional when I'm hungover..."

"I don't see what you're emotional about!"

"So mean—" Takao's body shook once... but nothing happened. He sighed shakily. "Don't ever let me drink again, ok?"

"You're just going to do it anyway."

"I know... but never this much again."

"I should hope not." Midorima pushed his glasses up, right hand still resting on Takao's back.

"Shin-chan?"

"What?"

"You know I know right?" Takao's eyes drooped a little and he smiled. "How much you love me?"

"I..." He stopped himself from speaking.

"It's not easy for you to say it all the time but I know it. I mean look at us. Of course you do."

The green-haired man bit his lip.

"Ha ha, hey now..." Takao raised a hand and patted his head. "Don't you go getting all emotional, too, now."


End file.
